Culpabilité
by Albus13
Summary: Ron a traversé de longues périodes difficiles. Une fois qu'il a enfin cru pouvoir trouver le répit qu'il recherchait, il est confronté à l'aventure certainement la plus difficile de sa vie. A lui de trouver le moyen de se réveiller de ce cauchemar.
1. Un Nouveau Projet

Culpabilité

Culpabilité

Chapitre 1

Un Nouveau Projet

C'était une journée de printemps ordinaire pour le jeune homme qui marchait seul dans une rue d'un quartier résidentiel aux alentours de Londres. Il marchait la tête basse, songeur aux événements qui l'avait entrainé jusqu'ici. Il était anxieux. Il avait affronté une multitude de dangers et d'aventures mais là, c'était différent. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise au milieu de toutes ces maisons qui ignoraient la guerre qui s'était fini il y a moins de trois ans. Il repensait chaque jour à toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu, à toutes ces personnes tombées pendant « l'année des ténèbres ». Il avait perdu beaucoup dans cette maudite guerre, des amis, un frère, mais aussi une partie de lui-même éteinte pendant cette triste période.

Il arriva enfin devant son but : une petite maison typique de banlieue anglaise avec un jardin d'entrée et une longue cour extérieure dissimulée derrière la maison parallèle aux jardins voisins. La toiture était d'ardoise et la façade propre avec aucune décoration exubérante. En jetant un regard aux maisons voisines, le jeune homme remarqua que toutes ces maisons étaient sensiblement les mêmes d'une rigueur froide.

Il frissonna une fois arrivée devant la porte. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond s'attardèrent sur le nom des propriétaires. Granger. D'un coup, il se rappela le pourquoi de sa visite et frissonna davantage. Il pensait depuis longtemps à sa décision. Depuis près d'un mois, son esprit était uniquement tourné à son nouveau projet. Son doigt glissa le long du nom de famille puis il soupira longuement. A tout instant son corps menaçait de renoncer s'il ne se décidait point à franchir le pas.

Cela faisait au moins quinze minutes qu'il se tenait devant cette porte. Il fixait à présent ce bouton qui servait à prévenir les hôtes de l'arrivée de leurs visiteurs. Mais là, ce jeune homme roux ne se décidait toujours pas à franchir le pas. Il redoutait ce qui se trouverait derrière cette porte.

Il regardait encore une fois ce pavillon résidentiel où toute forme de magie était ignorée. Un enfant traversait en le regardant d'un air distrait. A première vu, le jeune homme roux paraissait absent, préoccupé et bizarre avec ses habits dépareillés. Le petit garçon accéléra le pas à sa vue.

Après une grande bouchée d'air, il sonna.  
Un homme d'un âge relativement avancé lui ouvrit la porte :  
« - Bonjour Monsieur Granger » salua le jeune homme dégingandé.

« - Ronald Weasley ? Entre mon garçon » invita Mr Granger avec un air surpris.

Le dénommé Ronald Weasley entra et s'avachit dans le fauteuil qu'on lui indiqua. A sa rentrée, l'épouse Granger lui proposa un thé qu'il accepta poliment.

« - Que me vaut ta visite Ronald » engagea Mr Granger.

« - A vrai dire, je suis venu afin de vous dire quelque chose d'important »  
Devant le regard inquiet du jeune homme, Mr Granger se raidit tout à coup :

« - C'est à propos de ma fille ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? »  
En entendant l'intonation de la voix de son mari, Mme Granger accouru vers le salon en oubliant le thé.

« - Oui… enfin non… En fait … » bafouilla maladroitement Ronald Weasley, apparemment très gêné. « - C'est à propos d'Hermione mais il ne lui ait rien arrivé ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Mme Granger repensa au thé et tout à coup se redirigea vers la cuisine avec hâte.

« - Que nous vaut ta visite alors ? » répondu Mr Granger d'un ton qui se voulait plus agressif.

« - Calme toi chéri et laisse le dire ce pourquoi il est venu. Tu vois bien qu'il semble embarrassé, ne lui compliques pas la tâche ! » Apaisa Mme Granger en revenant avec une tasse de thé apparemment trop chaude qu'elle servit devant le jeune homme terrorisé et très anxieux qui la remercia fébrilement.

« - Excuse-moi Ronald. Nous t'écoutons. » Se reprit Mr Granger.

« - Bien. Ca va bientôt faire trois ans que je sors avec votre fille et je dois vous avouer que je l'aime plus que tout. »

« - Attends, ma petite est enceinte ? » s'affola Mr Granger.

« - Non ! »

« - Tu vas t'arrêter non ? » Ronald esquissa un léger sourire en voyant l'expression du visage de Mme Granger. C'était exactement la même qu'employait son « amie » lors de leurs disputes. « Continue Ronald ».

Après de s'être brulé avec le thé de Mme Granger, Ronald ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire en repensant au talent des femmes Granger quand il s'agit de cuisine.

« - Avec votre fille, nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses et nous nous aimons. Aujourd'hui, la guerre est terminée. J'ai un travail qui nous permet de vivre raisonnablement, même si ce n'est pas le grand luxe. Et … » Baragouina Ronald.

« - Où veux-tu en venir Ronald ? » Le coupa une fois de plus Mr Granger.

« - Je veux demander votre fille en mariage ! » Balança le jeune homme de but en blanc, surpris de sa propre audace et il se reprit en voyant le regard surpris que lui adressa le couple Granger devant son exclamation soudaine.

« - Comment ça ? » demanda le père. « Tu veux mon autorisation pour épouser ma fille ? ». Continua-t-il en insistant sur le déterminant possessif.

« - En réalité non. Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione soit enchantée de cette initiative. C'est une femme libre et à fort caractère. Si elle apprend que je vous ai demandé la permission de l'épouser, elle refusera par simple esprit de pro … »  
En voyant que le jeune homme s'embrouillait par des explications brumeuses, Mr Granger reprit :  
« - Pourquoi viens-tu alors Ronald ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est à elle que tu lui dois toutes tes explications ? »

« - Si, en effet. Mais je souhaitais vous mettre au courant avant. Je voulais aussi connaître votre point de vue. Même si je lui accorderais une grande importance, votre opinion ne me fera pas changer d'avis. J'ai mûrement réfléchi ma décision et je m'y tiendrais. J'aime votre fille et je vous promets de la rendre heureuse et de tout faire pour la protéger si le cas le nécessiterait. »

Ronald finit sa tasse de thé avec difficulté. Il fallait dire qu'il était encore pire que celui que faisait Hermione habituellement.

Il en suivit un long moment de silence où chacun, ne savant que faire, regarda l'autre. Mr Granger était dérouté par la déclaration du rouquin. Il cherchait un soutien dans le regard de sa femme. Elle, regardait Ronald. Elle semblait émue par les propos tenus. Ronald Weasley se voulait extérieurement sûr de lui, mais devant la non réaction du chef de famille Granger. Il essayait de scruter son visage, guettant le moindre signe trahissant ses sentiments.

Ce fut Mme Granger qui brisa en premier la glace :  
« - Ronald, je suis touchée de ta démarche. Je n'ai jamais vu ma fille plus heureuse que durant ces trois dernières années. Même si l'idée de ce mariage marque encore plus l'éloignement de notre fille, je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ait choisi. »

« - Merci, Mme Granger. » Répondit Ronald, tout aussi ému.

« - Voyons, appelle moi Jane désormais. »

Ensuite, le regard de Ron se posa sur Mr Granger qui avait suivi cet échange sans y prendre part. Il regarda Ronald dans les yeux en gardant une posture sévère sur son canapé, en face du fauteuil qu'occupait son peut-être futur gendre. Il prit une longue inspiration, puis se leva, imité peu de temps après par Ronald. Il fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes qui parurent une éternité pour le rouquin.

Puis il s'exclama :  
« - Je suppose que ça devait arriver un jour. Je la revois dans son berceau lorsqu'elle est née. Lors de ses premiers pas. La première fois qu'elle m'a appelé « papa ». Lorsqu'elle était toute petite avec ses livres alors que tous ses camarades de classes joués dehors. Je n'ai jamais su lui faire fuir ces satanés bouquins. Pour moi, c'était hier. »

« - Si je peux vous rassurer, je ne suis toujours pas arrivé à la détacher de ces maudits bouquins. » Ria Ronald.

« - Et puis, il y a son onzième anniversaire et l'entrée dans sa vie de la magie. J'ai toujours su qu'elle était différente mais se fut au-delà de tout consentement. »

« - Même pour moi, elle est différente au-delà de tout consentement. Cela n'a rien avoir avec la magie. »

« - A partir de ce jour-là, tout a changé. On a fini par se voir uniquement pendant certaines périodes de vacances scolaires lorsqu'elle n'était plus avec vous. Je ne te cacherai pas que j'en étais jaloux et furieux de la voir s'éloigner. Et puis, … »

« - Et puis, il y a eu la guerre. »

« - Et puis, il ya eu la guerre. » Répéta Mr Granger dans un souffle las. « C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris qu'elle n'était plus ma petite fille mais bien une femme que je ne pouvais plus protéger. »

A ce moment, la voix de Mr Granger s'affaiblit, Jane se leva et se mit à coté de son mari en lui tenant la main. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de celle-ci. Son mari se tenait toujours droit mais une nouvelle étincelle était visible dans ses yeux. Ronald ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement. En tout cas, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi proche de ses « beaux-parents ».

« - Je te fais confiance comme je t'ai fait confiance avec Harry pendant la guerre. Cependant sache que c'est notre fille unique. On ne s'en remettra pas s'il lui arriver quelque chose. » Reprit Mr Granger d'une voix plus fragile mais toujours aussi sérieuse.

« - Je vous jure que tous mes actes auront pour but sa sécurité et son bonheur. Je ne ferais jamais rien allant à l'encontre d'Hermione. Je vous le jure. »

« - Je te crois Ronald. »

Après un nouveau silence inconfortable, Ronald entreprit de rentrer chez lui. Ses hôtes le raccompagnèrent jusqu'au seuil de leur demeure. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les environs avant de reporter une dernière fois son attention sur le couple Granger.

« - Merci Mr Granger » Dit-il en serrant chaleureusement la main de celui-ci. « Mme … » Risqua Ronald.

« - Jane, Ronald … Jane. » Corrigea-t-elle.

« - A une seule condition : que vous arrêter de m'appeler Ronald. » Répondit-il devant le sourire amusé de Jane.

« - Au revoir Jane. » Lui souffla Ronald pendant une courte étreinte où il entendit un « au revoir Ron » qui lui esquissa un sourire. « Au revoir Mr Granger. » Dit-il en lui empoignant une nouvelle fois virilement la main.

« - Au revoir Ronald » Répondit-il.

Puis, le rouquin s'en alla à la recherche d'un coin reculé afin de pouvoir transplaner sous le regard attendri et ému des époux Granger.


	2. Des Bleus à l'Ame

Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Des bleus à l'âme

« Ploc ! »

Ron venait de transplaner en plein milieu du chemin de Traverse. Il était noir de monde. Depuis la chute du mage noir, la célèbre avenue ne désemplissait plus. Les affaires étaient florissantes, et le commerce rentable. La vague d'enthousiasme d'après-guerre avait provoqué une relance subite de la consommation. Désormais, la rue était sans arrêt envahie de sorciers venus démasquer la dernière robe à la mode ou les dernières farces et attrapes Weasley, devenue une des firmes les plus reconnus du commerce sorcier britannique.

Ron ne travaillait plus avec son frère Georges. Il s'était contenté d'épauler son frère à la sortie de la guerre en remplaçant son jumeau Fred, tombé sous les honneurs. Mais cette situation l'avait vite pesé autant qu'à Georges. Ron se répugnait à remplacer son frère en croyant lui voler la place qui était à tout jamais la sienne. Pour Georges, au début, il était reconnaissant de l'attitude de son plus jeune frère qui avait abandonné ses études et notamment son rêve de devenir auror pour l'assister en ces temps sombres. Mais à partir d'un certain moment, il se reprochait à lui-même d'oublier son jumeau en continuant leur aventure sans lui. Cette sensation de frustration avait tendu les relations entre Ron et Georges. Ron se sentait coupable de prendre la place de Fred alors que Georges lui renvoyait involontairement toute la rancœur qu'il retenait de faire tourner la boutique sans son jumeau.

Après un an de travail acharné pour la boutique, Ron décida de quitter l'entreprise familiale. Dès qu'il avait vu les affaires de Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux prospérées et voyant que son frère avait retrouvé un semblant de son ancienne joie de vivre, il avait préféré quitter le business qui devenait florissant au profit de son frère qui était devenu par la suite un redoutable entrepreneur à la bourse garnie. Sa relation avec son frère Georges s'était apaisée durant l'année suivante. Georges finit par faire le deuil de sa moitié et avait même proposé à Ron de revenir en lui offrant la gérance de son annexe à Près-au-Lard. Chose que refusa son cadet qui préféra se tourner vers une carrière sportive au sein de son équipe favorite de Quidditch : les Canons de Chudley.

Cette année fut celle des plus grandes joies du grand rouquin. Il fut accepté en tant que gardien remplaçant de l'équipe des Canons et vivait la parfaite idylle avec Hermione. Il avait fait le deuil douloureux de l'après-guerre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait penser au futur sans l'appréhension de la guerre et du fardeau de son meilleur ami. Du point de vue familial, tout allait pour le mieux. Tous les Weasley avaient fini par accepter le deuil de Fred. Bill filait le parfait amour avec Fleur qui lui donna une magnifique fille et Charlie continuait de vivre au milieu des dragons en Roumanie au grand damne de sa mère. Percy, devenu plus préoccupé par le sort de sa famille, était devenu membre du Magemagot et pouvait désormais aider ses parents financièrement. Sa petite sœur, Ginny, avait épousé le célèbre Harry Potter, auror émérite tombeur du Lord Noir et, accessoirement, le meilleur ami de Ron. La matriarche avait mis du temps à se remettre de la tragique perte de l'un de ses fils. Mais grâce au soutien du reste de la famille, elle recommença à vivre pour ceux qui restaient, les survivants. Ron, de son côté, vivait pleinement sa relation avec Hermione. A cette période déjà, ils parlaient de mariage. Hermione travaillait au Ministère de la Magie dans le département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques et militait pour une plus grande équité entre les sorciers, les moldus et les créatures à sensibilité humaine. Ron se plaisait dans son nouveau métier et commencer à jouer quelques matches. Cette période était pour Ron, comme qui dirait, magique. C'était bien avant le début des ennuis.

Il était enfin arrivé à son but. Devant lui se tenait une enseigne à priori commune de magasin sorcier. Cependant, ce magasin était unique dans tout le chemin de Traverse. Son aspect moderne frappait dans son originalité. Toute décoration magique était absente au contraire des autres enseignes qui rivalisaient de décoration magique avec des publicités volantes dans tout les sens, ou des sorts d'attrapes l'œil, pas toujours légaux. Ce magasin là était d'une simplicité désarmante au milieu de ceux-ci. La nature calme de la demeure contrastait avec les balais qu'offraient les ressources magiques des autres firmes. L'architecture comme toutes les décorations d'extérieurs semblaient de confection moldue. Au premier regard, on se sentait attiré par cette unicité.

La façade était d'un ocre rappelant le sable d'orient. Le bâtiment s'élevait sur deux étages. Il était dans le pur style européen contemporain. D'inspiration méditerranéenne, il ressemblait aux villas de bords de mer que l'on trouve sur les côtes sudistes de France et d'Italie. Autant dire que l'image frappait au milieu des austères et dépassés bâtiments voisins. Lesquels semblaient avoir tous étaient construit au même moment selon la même architecture. On pouvait aisément distinguer l'enseigne électrique en plein milieu du paysage urbain. Sur celui-ci était noté le nom du magasin : Le Vinci.

« La simplicité est la sophistication extrême. » Ron aimait se rappeler de cette phrase. C'était son père qu'il lui avait appris. Il s'agissait d'une citation de Leonard de Vinci, ancien mage reconnu pour son incommensurable amour des moldus et de leur semblant de technologie. Le père de Ron avait un caractère similaire. Il se passionnait lui aussi pour les moldus. Au départ, Ron était peu réceptif à l'admiration de son paternel dans son enfance. Mais au fil du temps, et au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait, il s'émerveillait lui aussi de la technologie moldue et commençait à partager la même admiration vis-à-vis des prouesses réalisables sans l'usage de la magie. Il avait découvert un nouveau moyen de se rapprocher de son père.

Dès qu'il se trouvait devant ce magasin, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son père. Il avait toujours ce picotement dans son cœur montrant que l'écorchure n'était toujours pas cicatrisée ; une douleur vive qui jamais ne disparaitra totalement.

Ca allait bientôt faire un an. Un an qu'Arthur Weasley était parti. Ron se rappela toujours le jour où il avait tué son père. C'est le genre d'évènement que l'on n'oublie pas :

« C'était un dimanche et comme tous les dimanches, Ron passait l'après-midi avec son père. Ils avaient pour habitude de se rendre dans le monde moldu où ils s'extasiaient de tout. Ce jour-là, Ron avait eu des places pour un match de foot. Son paternel et lui souhaitait connaître l'expérience d'assister à un match de ce sport si populaire chez les moldus. Le jeune homme avait réussi à avoir des places pour le match West Ham — Arsenal grâce à l'un de ses amis d'origine moldue totalement fan de l'équipe jouant à domicile.  
Pour se rendre au stade, ils utilisèrent la nouvelle voiture que s'était offerte le patriarche Weasley à la fin de la guerre contre l'avis de sa femme. Elle lui répétait sans cesse que cet objet de malheur finira par le tuer. La mère Weasley avait malheureusement eu raison.  
C'était Ron qui conduisait. Il n'avait jamais eu son permis et ne s'était jamais soucié de l'obtenir. Il avait appris sur le tas avec son père qui lui avait enseigné à la suite de son escapade avec la feue Ford Anglia lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard. Il était désormais habitué des mœurs routières anglaises et parvenait à conduire l'Austin Mini de son père.  
Le dimanche était ensoleillé et les conditions climatiques optimales pour conduire. Ron n'avait bu, juste après le repas, qu'une seule bouteille de bièraubeurre fort peu alcoolisée. Afin de se rendre au stade des Hammers, situé dans l'East London, ils devaient traverser la campagne anglaise séparant Londres du Terrier, la demeure familiale des Weasley située dans les collines proche du village de Loutry.  
Anxieux de pouvoir rater le début du match, ils roulèrent plus rapidement que la bienséance le voudrait.  
Ils étaient arrivés à une intersection sur la départementale dans les environs d'un petit village. Freinant au stop qui lui commandait de laisser le passage, Ron regarda des deux côtés avant de s'engager comme il l'avait déjà fait une bonne centaine de fois. Cependant il ne pris pas en compte le véhicule arrivant à sa gauche. Vu son allure modérée et le fait qu'il allait devoir ralentir une fois arrivé à son propre stop, Ron continua, dédaignant s'arrêter comme le code de la route le conseillait vivement. Tout s'était déroulé en une fraction de seconde. Au lieu de ralentir comme il l'aurait du normalement le faire, le véhicule, plus gros et plus puissant que la petite Mini des Weasley, semblait avoir accéléré tout à coup. La collision fut inévitable. N'ayant pas sa ceinture de sécurité, Ron fut expulsé de l'habitacle.  
Son père était mort sur le coup, ayant été frappé de plein fouet. Ron, lui s'était réveillait plus d'un mois après l'accident. Il avait failli perdre la motricité de ses jambes et il garda des séquelles physiques importantes au niveau de son épaule gauche. De nombreuses cicatrices témoignaient de l'horreur de l'accident. Mais le mal était plus profond. Les réelles cicatrices était dans son cœur et le remord et la culpabilité rongeait son âme depuis. »

Chaque jour que Merlin chérissait, Ron se répétait l'accident dans sa tête, à la recherche du moindre détail qui expliquerait pourquoi son père avait perdu la vie. Il retombait toujours sur la même conclusion : il roulait trop vite et aurait du s'arrêter à ce putin de stop. Il avait beau tourner la scène dans tous les sens possibles, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un autre coupable que lui.

Le deuxième conducteur n'avait subi que des dommages partiels. Il s'en était sorti avec une commotion cérébrale. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait plus de l'accident. Les médecins moldus n'avaient pu expliquer pourquoi mais les psychologues étaient certain : il ne mentait pas. Personne ne savait pourquoi son véhicule avait accéléré. Si tant est qu'il avait accélérer. Car les juges moldus étaient peu réceptifs à la version de Ron. C'était pourtant la seule et à défaut d'être contredit par les experts, elle fut adoptée. Pourtant Ron avait écopé de 45 jours de prison ferme plus 6 mois avec sursis pour conduite sans permis.

Seul son amour pour Hermione l'avait permis de survivre en ces temps si sombre. Si Hermione ne l'avait pas attendu à sa sortie de prison, il n'en serait jamais ressorti. C'est elle qui le comprenait. Elle qui le consolait. Elle qui venait le rechercher dans tous ces bars de débauche où il tentait d'oublier l'inoubliable. Elle avait été sa thérapie, sa bouée à laquelle on se rattache au milieu d'un océan de remords et de culpabilité.

Ron avait coupé tous ses attaches avec sa famille. Il ne pouvait plus croiser le regard de sa mère sans se sentir coupable. Il ressentait aussi toute la rancœur dans le regard de ses frères. Ils savaient qu'il était coupable et ses frères ne faisaient rien pour évacuer ce sentiment bien au contraire.

Le jeune Weasley expira profondément comme pour chassait ses pensées négatives. Il se concentra alors sur le présent. Son présent était en partie devant lui. Ce magasin était le sien. Au départ, il souhaitait l'ouvrir avec l'aide de son père ; finalement ce fut en son hommage. C'était une idée qui avait germé dans sa tête lorsqu'il commençait à bien gagner sa vie avec les Canons. Mais maintenant c'était l'unique moyen d'assurer l'avenir financier de sa future famille. Il sourit au moment où ses doigts rentrèrent en contact, au fond de sa poche, avec le délicat écrin contenant la bague qu'il comptait offrir à Hermione le soir même. Désormais il avait une seconde chance d'être heureux et il comptait bien en profiter.


	3. En Attendant le Bonheur

Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

En Attendant le Bonheur

Ron regarda sa montre moldue : quatre heures moins le quart. Il avait encore du temps pour rentrer à la maison accueillir celle qu'il voulait épouser. Il avait réussi à convaincre son patron de lui donner assez de boulot pour pas qu'elle rentre trop tôt, ruinant par la même occasion la soirée qu'il lui avait préparé.

Il entra enfin dans la boutique. Celle-ci n'était en rien surchargée. Il fallait dire ce n'était pas en pleine semaine dans l'après-midi qu'il réalisait la plus grosse part de son chiffre d'affaire. Il ne s'effraya donc pas de ne pas croiser une horde de clients dans les différents rayons. Il y avait un jeune garçon et son père qui s'extasiaient devant une télé montrant du sport moldu. Ils riaient de voir des jeunes moldus en train de sauter, ballon à la main, en essayant d'atteindre un panier bien trop haut pour eux. Ils se demandaient même pourquoi ils n'essayaient pas d'utiliser un balai pour l'atteindre, ça serait sans doute plus facile. A l'opposé, se tenait une sorcière d'âge plutôt avancé dans le rayon « Aide Domestique ». L'électroménager était une révolution que le monde sorcier n'avait pas encore faite. Toutes ces machines pouvaient être vraiment utiles en empêchant d'utiliser la magie à tout bout de champs. Une jeune femme qui semblait être tout fraîchement sortie de Poudlard se tenait dans le rayon « Mode et Esthétisme moldue », essayant le dernier rouge à lèvres moldu. C'était l'un des filons qui rapportait le plus. En effet, dès son ouverture, toutes les femmes avaient acquis la mode moldue allant se maquiller de la même façon et s'habillant selon les mêmes tendances.

A la caisse, l'employé rendait la monnaie. Le client semblait avoir acheté un rasoir classique avec presque toute une caisse de mousse à raser. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et semblait ravie de son étrange acquisition. Des fois, il valait mieux ne pas essayer de comprendre et paraître naturel. L'employé aperçut Ron et lui sourit tout en remerciant le client. Une fois celui-ci reparti, ils éclatèrent de rire. Une fois leur fou rire passé, Ron lui demanda comment les affaires marchées aujourd'hui.

« - C'était plutôt tranquille aujourd'hui. J'ai tout de même vendu un frigo au responsable du bistrot du coin. S'il est satisfait, il nous fera peut-être une bonne pub à ses confrères. » Lui répondit le jeune homme d'apparence métisse.  
« - Bonne nouvelle. » Après un court silence, Ron lui demanda avec un petit sourire espiègle : « Dis donc Dean, qu'avais tu de si urgent à faire hier pour m'avoir laissé faire la fermeture tout seul ? »  
« - J'avais enfin réussi à avoir un rencard avec la petite Ollivanders ! Tu comprends, il fallait que j'assure, ça faisait deux mois qu'elle refusait mes avances alors arriver en retard au premier rencard, ça la fout un peu mal ! »  
« - Alors … » Répondu Ron avec un faux regard sévère. « T'as assuré ? » Reprit-il visiblement amusé.  
« - Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Elle a accepté de me revoir Vendredi soir ! »  
« - Attends, ça veux dire que je vais devoir me farcir la fermeture Vendredi aussi ? »  
« - Attends, le patron aussi doit travailler ! » Rétorqua Dean, presque hilare devant la tête surprise et amusée de Ron.  
« - Elle a intérêt à être vraiment mignonne la petite Ollivanders, sinon tes gribouillis que tu nommes œuvres d'art, auront vite fait de passer dans la réserve si tu continues à te la jouer employé du Ministère ! » Ria Ron en pointant du doigt les dessins exposés non loin de la vitrine.

En ouvrant le magasin, Ron souhaitait s'entourer d'une personne en qui il avait confiance. Cela c'était fait naturellement avec Dean. Il était son ancien camarade de Gryffondor, à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pendant que le projet de Ron commençait à voir le jour.

Dean était artiste. Il essayait de vivre de ses dessins et de ses toiles. Cependant, comme la majorité des artistes, son talent ne lui permettait pas de vivre à sa faim. Il avait en plus un emploi minable dans une usine moldue. En le voyant aussi désespéré et sans le sou, Ron lui proposa de l'aider à ouvrir le Vinci. Il n'avait pu refuser.

Après une heure de fastidieux travail, un hibou vint les réveiller de la torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient tombés après la visite du dernier client, il y a de ça bien un quart d'heure. Dean lisait la Gazette du Sorcier pendant que Ron déambulait dans les rayons en faisant un peu de rangement.

« - Patron, du courrier ! » Apostropha Dean.

Le hibou déposa une petite pile de quatre ou cinq lettres sur le comptoir. Ron lut la première puis la jeta dans la poubelle sans même l'ouvrir. La deuxième était la facture de son fournisseur moldu pour les dernières nouveautés qu'il lui avait fourni.

« - Et, Ron ! » Interpella une nouvelle fois Dean. « Tu as vu la une du journal aujourd'hui ? »  
« - Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tu sais bien que je ne lis pas ce ramassé de conneries. »  
« - Non Ron, tu ne lis pas du tout, nuance. »  
« - Certes, mais cette feuille de chou est la propagande du Ministère. »  
« - Trouve toi des excuses, n'empêche que tu devrais lire cette page. »

Mêlant le geste à la parole Dean lui donna le journal à la page indiquée.

« Les Malfoy assassinés !  
Les corps sans vie de Mr Lucius Malfoy et de son épouse Mme Narcissa Malfoy ont été retrouvés dans leur manoir hier matin. Selon les premiers éléments de l'enquête, il s'agirait des nouvelles victimes du tueur qui sévit en ce moment. Ses deux nouvelles victimes s'ajoutent à Travers, McNair et Nott, trois autres personnes qui ont trouvé la mort dans des circonstances similaires. Ils ont tous été retrouvés morts à leur domicile, victimes de coups et de sévices violents dus à des sorts de magie noir dangereux et interdits. Ils ont aussi tous pour caractéristiques d'être de sang pur, et étaient réputés proche de l'Ancien Pouvoir. Le Ministère semble vouloir apaiser les tensions entre communautés en niant le caractère racial de ces meurtres. Cependant, il ne fait aucun doute, que ces morts ne soient pas du à une grosse coïncidence mais bien l'œuvre d'une seule et même personne. Cette personne serait un sorcier très puissant. Depuis la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, il est le premier sorcier à inspirer autant de crainte dans le monde sorcier. On l'appelle déjà le « Tueur de Sang-Pur » ou alors « le Vengeur de Sang de Bourbe ». Il semblerait que ces meurtres ravivent les anciennes tensions et provoque une nouvelle scission ainsi que le retour de la crainte chez les sorciers. … »

Le sujet occupait une place importante dans la gazette qui mettait ce nouveau fait divers à la une ainsi que dans deux doubles pages du quotidien.

« - Ca fait froid dans le dos d'entendre ça. On ne peut pas dire que j'étais proche de ces personnes mais savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la rue capable de tuer cinq anciens mangemorts réputés et tout ça sans se faire prendre, ça me laisse perplexe. » Dit Ron en rendant son journal à Dean.  
« - Je me demande qui a bien pu faire ça. »  
« - Ca doit être un fanatique de la cause moldue sûrement. Mais c'est vrai que ça ne me parait pas très logique de risquer trois ans de réelles avancées sociales du jour au lendemain. »  
« - En tout cas, il doit sacrément puissant pour faire mordre la poussière à Nott, Travers et McNair. Ca fait trois ans qu'ils sont recherchés par tous les aurors du pays. »

S'arrêtant de polémiquer sur le sujet, Ron pris la missive qu'apportait un nouveau hibou qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Sur celle-ci était apposée son nom d'une étrange écriture qu'il ne lui semblait pas familière. Il l'ouvrit et leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

« Mr Ronald Weasley,  
Mr Finnigan requiert votre présence au sein de mon pub, Le Chaudron Baveur. Et au vu de son état, je vous prie d'avoir l'amabilité de bien vouloir le ramener chez lui dans de brefs délais.  
Tom »

Dean lui lança un regard surpris en voyant l'expression de surprise de Ron à la lecture de la missive. Ron avait relu deux fois la lettre et se gratta la tête, signe chez lui d'une courte réflexion.

« - Je dois y aller Dean. Tu feras la fermeture ce soir, pour une fois. » Lui lança le rouquin tout à coup, sortant de la litanie de sa réflexion.  
« - Ron, tu as un problème ? » Demanda Dean, inquiet du comportement de son ami.  
« - Non, j'ai juste une affaire à régler. » Lui répondit-il en lui tendant la lettre. « Ne m'attends pas, je risque d'en avoir pour un moment et moi aussi, j'ai des projets pour ce soir. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Ron se dirigea vers la sortie puis transplana sous le regard abasourdi de son ami puis inquiet une fois qu'il ait lu la missive.

Ron apparut devant le Chaudron Baveur. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Pourtant il y en avait passé du temps au bar, en se noyant dans les bouteilles de whiskey. A une époque, à sa sortie de prison, il écumait les bars. On ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'Hermione était venue le rechercher, bien trop soûl pour rentrer seul chez lui. Il s'était fait jeter dehors à de nombreuses reprises suite à des rixes houleuses.

Son attitude lamentable avait failli briser son couple. L'ultimatum que lui avait posé Hermione fut sa rédemption. Il la rendait malheureuse en se tuant à petit feu, en rentrant au petit matin dans des états parfois effroyable. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de la quitter pour l'empêcher de souffrir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était bien trop lâche et égoïste. Elle était la seule qui était là pour lui. La seule qui le soutenait dans ces moments difficiles.

Puis, il y eu une autre cuite. Une de trop. Il était rentré complètement soûl dans le milieu de la nuit. Hermione s'était inquiétée de son état. Il s'était encore battu. Avec des employés du Ministère cette fois-ci. Ils lui avaient reproché d'avoir tué son propre père et de venir noyer sa culpabilité dans l'alcool. La chose la plus insupportable pour Ron avait été d'entendre une vérité qu'il tentait fuir dans l'alcool.

Le simple regard lourd de sens que lui avait lancé Hermione à son retour avant de s'occuper de lui avait été l'élément déclencheur. Le lendemain, il souhaitait tout arrêter. Malgré toute sa volonté, les rechutes avaient été nombreuses mais les progrès le persuader de poursuivre ses efforts.

Puis un matin, il se reprit à espérer de retrouver le bonheur qu'il ne faisait que le fuir. Puis il se remit à refaire des projets, à penser en un avenir meilleur au côté de celle qui l'aimait. Il se décida de reprendre son projet, le Vinci et à retrouver l'amour de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

La vue de ce bar l'avait replongé dans des souvenirs noirs. Fuyant ses vieux démons, il prit courage et entra.


	4. Retour en Enfer

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Retour en Enfer**_

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux le ramena quelques mois en arrière. Il avait ses habitudes dans ce bar. Avant, il venait plusieurs soirs par semaine se noyer dans d'ivresses illusions. Tom était devenu un membre de sa nouvelle famille. Il traînait dans les bars jusqu'à ce qu'on le jette dehors. Il s'était fait des compagnons d'infortunes, son vieux pote Seamus était devenu son frère d'arme.

A la sortie de Poudlard, Seamus avait eu moins de chance que ses autres camarades de Griffondor. A l'instar de son ancien ami Dean Thomas, il s'était retrouvé parachuter dans un monde nouveau à la sortie de la guerre sans perspective d'avenir. Venant d'un milieu modeste, il n'était qu'un héros parmi la masse. Sa bravoure lors de la bataille de Poudlard lui valut une reconnaissance de la nation au même titre que la centaine d'autres combattants. Sans emploi, il commença à traîner dans l'Allée des Embrumes, faisant de la sorte d'obscurs trafics et mauvaises fréquentations. Il vivait du recel et du trafic de potions et d'autres objets de magie noir. Il passait ses soirées à écumer les bars. C'est dans ce même « Chaudron Baveur » qu'il retrouva Ron.

Ensemble, ils s'étaient mêlés dans de sombres affaires de rixes et s'étaient retrouvés de nombreuses fois à passer la soirée à Ste Mangouste. Seamus avait retrouvé en Ron un lien de son ancien passé heureux. Il ne se sentait plus seul lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Il s'était une nouvelle fois retrouvé seul une fois Ron rangé.

Seamus avait échouait là où Ron avait réussi. Personne n'attendait Seamus le soir. Personne ne le poussa à tout arrêter. Ron se sentait coupable d'avoir laisser seul son ami dans la tourmente.

En entrant dans le bar, Ron fut de suite attaqué par la fumée irritante se dégageant des fumeurs au comptoir. Le bruit des verres claquant sur le bois, de l'alcool coulant des bouteilles, de l'odeur imprégnée de l'endroit ; toutes ces sensations familières frappèrent Ron dès son entrée. Il lui fallu toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas accomplir son ancienne routine.

D'un seul regard, Ron avertit tous les clients du bar sa nouvelle situation d'homme sobre. Tom, le gérant lui indiqua la table la plus en retrait, au fond de la pièce.

Ron y retrouva une sombre silhouette, encapuchonnée à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Seamus lançait des regards en biais, comme s'il se méfiait de tout le monde. Un verre vide en face de lui, son visage était indissociable emmitouflé dans sa capuche. Mais Ron le distingua au premier coup d'œil à ses tics de buveur invétéré et son allure gauche.

Cependant, la personne se trouvant devant Ron n'avait plus rien de l'Irlandais enjoué qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Il capta son regard pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps de n'y déceler qu'une sombre inquiétude.

« - Salut Seamus. »

Seamus releva la tête pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Ron fut effrayé de voir le visage de son ami défiguré par les traces d'une bagarre qui semblait récente.

« - Par Merlin Seamus, que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« - Pas ici, Ron. »

Sa voix se voulait autorité mais son timbre rauque était cassé et sa mâchoire crispée comme si parler lui était douloureux. Il se dressa fébrilement sur ses jambes, refusant le soutien de son ami. Ron laissa un peu d'argent sur la table pour Tom et rejoignit Seamus à l'extérieur sous le regard intrigué de certains clients accrochés à leur consommation au comptoir.

« - Seamus, on doit aller à Sainte Mangouste ! »

« - Non, c'est pas sûr là-bas… »

« - Bon sang Seam', tu vas m'expliquer à la fin ? »

« - Je t'ai dit pas ici. »

« - Bien je t'emmène chez moi ! Tu n'auras pas à transplaner c'est juste de l'autre côté du Chemin de Traverse. » Répondit Ron, visiblement inquiet.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une petite maison située de l'autre côté du Chemin de Traverse, dans la partie moldue de Londres. Ronald Weasley l'avait achetée avec la prime que lui avait offert son contrat avec les Canons de Chudley.

Ron installa Seamus sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminé donnant à la pièce une allure de salle commune de Gryffondor avec des teintes chaleureuses rouge et or.

Lorsque Seamus enleva sa cape, Ron se rendit compte de l'importance des blessures de son ancien camarade. Le jumper de l'irlandais était taché d'une grosse tache de sang au niveau de l'abdomen.

« - Seamus, il faut te soigner ! »

« - Je sais mais n'appelle pas Sainte Mangouste ! »

« - Laisse moi au moins appeler ma sœur, elle fait des études de Médicomagie, elle pourra t'aider. »

« - Non, Ron si je t'ai appelé c'est parce que je suis dans une merde épouvantable. Personne ne doit me savoir ici ! »

« - Montre moi ta blessure. »

A la vue de la plaie qui avait la forme d'une grande coupure au niveau du bas-ventre, Ron ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur. Il essaya de le soigner sommairement avec des serviettes et une bouteille de désinfectant car Ron ne connaissait pas de sort de soin assez efficace pour soigner ce type de plaie. Puis il banda le torse de son ami.

« - Ca tiendra jusqu'au retour d'Hermione, elle pourra mieux te soigner. »

« - Merci mais je tiens à ce que personne ne sache que je suis ici. »

« - Tu peux avoir confiance en elle, elle ne diras rien. Et si maintenant, tu m'expliques un peu ? »

Un long silence suivit la requête de Ron pendant lequel chacun se questionna du regard.

« - Ron, il faut, avant tout, que tu saches que j'ai des ennuis avec le Ministère à cause de quelques trafics. »

« - Putain Seam, si tu me l'avait dit j'aurais pu t'aider à trouver du travail. »

« - Je sais ce que tu as fait pour Dean mais je suis pas ici pour te demander la charité. Disons que je me suis fourré dans une putain de merde. »

« - Qu'est ce que tu as fait, pourquoi tu veux que personne ne sache que tu es là ? »

Devant le regard inquiet de son ami blessé, Ron stoppa son interrogatoire et lui laissa le temps de s'expliquer.

« - Est-ce que tu as suivi l'affaire du tueur en série ? »

« - Putain, ne me dit pas que … »

« - Non ! »

« - Par Godric dans quoi t'es tu fourré Seamus ? »

« - Ron, tu vois ces blessures, c'est lui qui les a faites. »

Ron ne put caché sa surprise et son horreur.

« - Quoi ?! Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« - Un soir, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, » Seamus continua malgré l'exclamation de son camarade, « j'étais venu voir mon fournisseur mais il était déjà occupé avec quelqu'un. »

« - Qui c'était ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Il portait une robe du Ministère. J'ai suivi leur conversation et j'ai su que c'était Will, mon fournisseur, qu'il l'indiquait sur le lieu où il a trouvé les anciens Mangemorts. »

« - Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? »

« - Non, je n'ai pas vu son visage. Ensuite, il s'est débarrassé de Will et m'a repéré, il sait que je l'ai vu. Il était incroyablement puissant. Il a tué Will d'un seul coup de baguette sans formuler de sort. Il a la même baguette qu'avait Tu-Sais-Qui lorsqu'il a affronté Harry. »

Le teint de Ron devint livide. Il n'était que trois à connaître l'existence de cette baguette : Harry, Hermione et lui. Le tueur connaissait l'existence de cette baguette, cela signifiait qu'il était présent lors de la bataille, qu'il avait combattue à leur côté.

« - On doit prévenir Harry ! »

Seamus s'affola sur le sofa.

« - Non, je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance au Ministère, Harry est Auror, il devra m'arrêter s'il veut m'interroger. »

« - Seamus, c'est Harry dont nous parlons, il nous aidera, tu le connais. »

« - On ne … »

Seamus fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui laissa apparaître une Hermione essoufflée et passablement énervée. Sans s'en rendre compte, la nuit était déjà tombée sur Londres alors que Ron et Seamus discutés.

« - Bon sang Ron, tu n'aurais pas pu ranger ! »

Ron se rappela qu'il avait demandé au patron d'Hermione de la retenir pour qu'il puisse lui organiser une belle soirée pour sa demande. A cette pensée, la main de Ron plongea dans sa poche pour rencontrer l'écrin contenant la bague qu'il comptait lui offrir.

Puis, son regard se posa sur Seamus et il sut que ce ne sera visiblement pas pour ce soir.

« - Chérie, je suis désolé mais j'ai de la visite aujourd'hui. On est dans le salon. »

« - Ah bon, qui est ce ? »

Hermione se rendit dans le salon et découvrit son petit ami en compagnie de son ancien compagnon de beuverie. Son premier réflexe fut de se demander si Ron avait fait une rechute. Puis elle s'aperçut de la blessure de Seamus.

« - Mon dieu ! Seamus, comment tu t'ais fait ça ? »

Un regard lourd d'interrogation et surtout de reproche se posa sur Ron qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« - Je me suis coupé à mon nouveau boulot et je suis tombé sur Ron qui m'a gentiment proposé de m'emmener me soigner chez lui. »

Hermione n'était pas dupe mais elle évita de poser plus de questions.

« - C'est moche, je me demande s'il ne faut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. »

« - Non ! » s'exclamèrent les deux Gryffondors à l'unisson devant le regard surpris d'Hermione.

« - Ce qu'on veut dire c'est que ce n'est pas une si grosse blessure et que tu as déjà réussi des sorts beaucoup plus difficile ! » Essaya de rattraper Ron.

« - Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »

« - On s'est battu Hermione, t'es contente ? Je l'ai aperçu en train de se faire lyncher et je l'ai aidé voilà. »

Hermione ne dit plus rien pendant qu'elle soigna Seamus. Ron lui faisait les cent pas, réfléchissant à comment sortir de cette impasse.

Seamus s'endormit rapidement après d'avoir été soigné par Hermione.

Ron fixait les étoiles dehors sur la terrasse. Hermione le rejoignis avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Elle s'installa derrière lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ron apprécia cet élan d'affection mais son regard ne fuit pas de l'horizon sombre s'étendant devant lui.

« - Ron, dis moi ce qui se passe ! » Demanda Hermione, son visage nichée dans le cou du rouquin.

« - Je ne peux pas Hermione, je suis désolé mais je dois te demander d'arrêter de poser des questions. » L'angoisse était peinte à ce moment sur le visage de Ronald Weasley.

« - Tu me fais peur Ron. »

« - Je te demande seulement de me faire confiance. »

« - Quoi que tu décides, je te ferai confiance. »

« - Ce soir, je croyais que l'on pourrait avoir un nouveau départ mais je me suis trompé, je suis toujours poursuivi par les problèmes. Je suis désolé Mione. »

« - Ron, arrête de parler comme si demain tu as allé partir. Dis-moi que tu resteras toujours avec moi. »

Voyant qu'elle ne recevait pas de réponse, Hermione se positionna juste devant Ron et lui prit les poignets, le fixant, les yeux dans les yeux.

« - Promet le Ron ! »

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux bruns chocolat de la jeune femme alors qu'ils se noyaient dans un océan de détresse.

« - Hermione, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Comme pour sceller un accord, Ron et Hermione s'embrassa dans un élan de désespoir jusqu'à perdre le souffle comme si leur vie en dépendait, se jurant amour, confiance et protection.


	5. Petit Meurtre Entre Amis

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Petit Meurtre Entre Amis**_

Ron se réveilla nu, Hermione dans ses bras. Ce moment autrefois tant redouté, était devenu particulier pour le rouquin depuis qu'il dormait avec Hermione. Il restait de longs moments à la contempler pendant son sommeil. Ses obligations l'obligeaient à se lever tôt pour ouvrir le magasin ; il observait la calme respiration de sa compagne faisant relever délicatement sa poitrine seulement cachée par un fin drap de satin.

L'expression paisible du visage de la jeune femme rempli le cœur de Ron d'une sombre mélancolie. Il ne pouvait la perdre, pas maintenant. Après toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient du traverser ensemble, cette nouvelle épreuve semblait injuste à ses yeux. Alors qu'il avait enfin pensé trouver le bonheur, cette nouvelle tragédie lui tombait dessus.

Ron s'était décidé à préserver Hermione. Il la tiendrait à l'écart pour la protéger. Il ne pouvait lui imposer ses choix et s'il en parlait, il saurait qu'Hermione ferait tout pour l'en dissuader, allant même à prévenir le Ministère ou pire, vouloir l'aider.

Lâchement, il avait pensé un cours instant à abandonner Seamus une nouvelle fois pour vivre tranquillement avec Hermione. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu vivre avec le poids de la culpabilité. Seamus était son ami, et il ferait tout ce qui possible pour l'aider.

Ron se leva doucement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa compagne. Il se dirigea vers la douche. Une fois habillé, il retrouva Seamus, déjà réveiller dans la cuisine.

« - Bonjour » Murmura à peine audible Ron en entrant.

« - Salut » Lui répondit son ancien compagnon de chambre. « J'ai fait du café, tu en veux ? » Seamus avait l'air en forme, sa blessure semblait être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

« - Volontiers ! »

Les deux amis restèrent un long moment à s'observer en buvant leur café. Aucun ne voulant aborder le sujet, au bout de vingt minutes, Ron se décida à parler avant le réveil de Hermione.

« - Il faut en parler à Harry. »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un nouveau silence. Ron ne voyait aucune autre solution. Harry était depuis trois ans au Ministère et il y avait gagné une influence considérable. Il fut de suite admis en tant qu'Auror à la sortie de la guerre, et sa relation avec Kingsley, le Ministre de la magie, lui donne une grande influence d'autant que sa côte de popularité auprès du monde magique avait atteint son zénith.

« - Il restera discret, il nous a déjà aidé avec certaines affaires. » Continua Ron en faisant allusion aux nombreuses fois où Harry avait du les couvrir pour de sombres histoires de bagarres de comptoir.

« - C'est plus pareil Ron ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Ce mec est dingue, il a réussi à assassiner Nott et Macnair alors que tout le monde les rechercher depuis trois ans ! Plus les Malfoy ! » Dire que Seamus était terrorisé fut un euphémisme, son teint était livide et ses mains tremblaient sous l'angoisse et la terreur.

« - Putain, c'est d'Harry dont nous parlons ! Je ferais passé ma visite comme une visite de courtoisie, je le ramerai ici sans rien lui dire. Tu resteras à la maison tandis que j'irai travailler comme d'habitude. »

« - D'accord, mais pas un mot à personne, même pas à Dean ou Ginny. »

« - OK. Je dois faire l'ouverture dans trente minutes. Dès qu'Hermione se réveillera, dis lui que je suis pas parti au magasin et que tu restes quelque temps, le temps de trouver un nouvel appart'. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'inquiète davantage. »

« - OK, je comprends. »

Ron prit son manteau typiquement british et finit sa tasse de café d'un seul trait. Il était presque à la porte lorsque Seamus l'interpella :

« - Au fait Ron, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. C'est risqué et je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlé dans toutes mes emmerdes. » Seamus paraissait vraiment peiné d'avoir impliqué son ami dans cette histoire.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, comme au bon vieux temps, toi et moi contre le reste du monde et Harry qui nous sort de nos emmerdes. » Un sourire presque forcé apparut sur chacun des deux Gryffondors. « Seamus, je ne t'abandonnerais plus… »

« - Merci Ron. »

Ronald Weasley avait pour habitude d'aller au magasin le matin à pied. Ne voulant attiser les curiosités, il ne se dérouta pas de sa routine matinale.

Alors, comme à chaque fois, il entreprenait le même chemin, passant devant ses mêmes voisins, il n'oublia pas de saluer la vieille Mme Perkins qui lui sourit en lisant son journal à sa terrasse.

Cependant, Ron se sentait épié et suivi. Il avait l'impression d'être suivi. Il se retourna discrètement, faisant mine d'observer une voiture le croisant et aperçu un homme non loin derrière lui. Il tourna à une intersection et s'adossa à l'angle du mur, attendant le mystérieux passant.

Une, puis deux minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun homme ne passe devant Ron. Celui-ci se réengagea sur la rue mais n'aperçu aucune trace d'un quelconque passant.

Ron se gifla mentalement, se demandant pourquoi il agissait sur le coup de l'inquiétude et de la peur. Cette affaire et les répercussions qu'elle entraîna le rendaient totalement paranoïaque.

Il reprit sa marche vers le Chemin de Traverse, essayant d'agir normalement au possible.

Arrivé à la boutique, il fit l'ouverture comme à l'accoutumée, puis Dean arriva. Il faisait la matinée. Pour ne pas être submergée par le travail, Ron avait employée une jeune Cracmol, nommée Liz.

Dean lui demanda des nouvelles de son ancien ami Seamus. Ron prétexta qu'il l'avait retrouvé ivre et battu et qui le raccompagna chez lui. Dean voyait que le sujet demeurait sensible et préféra éviter le sujet durant la reste de la matinée.

Ron s'efforça de paraître naturel pendant toute la matinée jusqu'à la pause de midi où il devait aller manger chez sa sœur, Ginny.

Harry et Ginny habitaient dans une luxueuse villa dans une banlieue moldue de Londres. Ginny suivait des études de Médicomagie à Ste Mangouste. Les héritages d'Harry ainsi que son honorable salaire d'Auror leur permettaient de vivre aisément. Ron n'était pas du tout jaloux de la réussite d'Harry, au contraire, il était heureux que sa sœur ait trouvé quelqu'un de respectable et d'autant plus riche, afin de fonder un foyer.

Bien que toujours pas habitué à la relation qu'entretenaient son meilleur ami et son unique sœur, il était heureux de voir un couple aussi épanoui.

Ginny était le seul membre de la fratrie Weasley que Ron revoyait régulièrement depuis l'accident. Il passait de temps en temps déjeunait avec Ginny le midi ou passer des soirées en couples avec Hermione et les Potter. Car Ginny et Harry s'étaient mariés l'été de la fin des études de la jeune Weasley à Hogwarts. Molly Weasley s'était vite réjouie à l'idée d'accueillir Harry officiellement dans la famille. L'émotion fut intense pour Arthur lorsqu'il accompagna son unique fille à l'autel. Ron, alors témoin de son meilleur ami, ne put être aussi heureux pour voir enfin la vie sourire à Harry.

Cependant, la nouvelle de la grossesse de Ginny eut plus de mal à être accepter de la part de Ron. Par cette nouvelle, il prit en premier lieu conscience de la cause de cette conséquence. Bien qu'ils soient mariés, Ron ne pouvait imaginait les activités de sa petite sœur et de son meilleur ami. Hermione l'avait gentiment taquiné pendant des semaines sur cette fausse naïveté.

Une fois la pilule digérée, Ron ne pouvait que se réjouir de la nouvelle, annonciatrice d'espoir pour le clan meurtri des Weasley.

Ron avait une dizaine de minutes de retard lorsqu'il arriva devant le porche de sa sœur.

« - A Ron, je t'attendais. Dépêche-toi de rentrer ! »

Le tira à l'intérieur Ginny Weasley à peine dès que le rouquin avait sonné à la porte.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi p'tite sœur ! » Répondit Ron, visiblement amusé du comportement de sa sœur.

Lors du déjeuner, Ron remarqua que les conversations étaient plus tendues qu'à l'accoutumée. Au départ, il pensa que c'était de la faute de son attitude plus distante du à Seamus mais le fait que sa sœur, pourtant si proche de lui, n'avait rien remarqué porté à confusion. Puis il s'aperçut que, malgré ses habituelles envolées lyriques sur n'importe quel sujet banal causées par ces hormones de femme enceinte, la future mère n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Ron crut avoir perçu une gène inhabituelle dans la voix de ça, habituellement si expressive sœur, comme si quelque chose la retenait. Ron voulut savoir de quoi il s'agissait :

« - Gin', tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose avec le bébé ? »

La nature surprotectrice de Ron l'obligeait à s'inquiéter sans cesse des êtres qui lui tenaient à cœur et la condition de sa sœur renforcée encore plus cet aspect de sa personnalité.

« - Non, tout va bien, le bébé est en parfaite santé, Merlin merci. Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je suis enceinte pas malade. »

En essayant de reprendre contenance, Ginny tenta de dissiper les inquiétudes de son frère.

Ginny se mit à se ronger discrètement les ongles, détail insignifiant qui n'échappa à Ronald Weasley. Celui-ci savait que Ginny ne se rongeait les ongles qu'en moment de grande nervosité comme lorsque leur mère punissait l'un de ces frères pour une bêtise commise par celle-ci.

« - Ginny, arrête de me mentir et dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

« - Frérot, lorsque tu fais cette tête, tu ressembles vraiment à Maman. »

« - Ne détourne pas l'attention, ça fait depuis longtemps que ça ne marche plus avec moi. »

« - Qu'est-ce que je disais ! »

Devant l'air sévère de son frère, Ginny n'avait plus d'échappatoire.

« - Gin', tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… » Essaya de mettre en confiance Ron.

« - En fait, il y a un problème avec Harry. » Commença doucement Ginny.

« - Comment ça avec Harry ? Rien de grave, j'espère. »

« - Vu que tu es son meilleur ami, j'ai pensé que tu pouvais m'aider. » Le ton de la voix de Ginny n'inspirait pas du tout confiance à Ron qui redoutait maintenant la suite.

« - Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. » Malgré cela, il essayait de jouer au maximum le rôle du grand frère à l'écoute.

« - Tout a commencé depuis que je suis tombé enceinte. Au départ, il était enjoué que je sois enceinte. Ensuite, il est devenu beaucoup plus distant. Il m'évite le plus possible, il rentre tard du travail. Il ne me touche même plus. Ron, je crois qu'il me trompe… » Finit Ginny dans un sanglot étouffé.

Ron, abasourdi par les inquiétudes de sa petite sœur, ne tarda pas à réagir en l'entrainant dans une accolade fraternelle et en essayant de la rassurer :

« - Shhh… Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, ça va aller. Je vais lui parler. Tu connais Harry aussi bien que moi, il est impossible qu'il te trompe. Et puis, avec l'actualité du moment, il doit être débordé, c'est normal qu'il rentre tard. La grossesse est un moment éprouvant, et pas que pour la femme. »

Après un bon quart d'heure de larmes et de maladroites paroles réconfortantes, Ginny se décida de rompre la position de complicité.

« - Merci Ron. »

Dans le regard qu'échangèrent le frère et la sœur, se trouvait toute la confiance et l'amour qu'ils pouvaient se partager. Se jurant aide et soutien, le frère et la sœur se séparèrent, renforcé de leur pacte muet.

Ron transplana directement devant le Ministère. Il ne savait plus quoi penser mais il était sûr de deux chose : il avait confiance en Harry et il devait parler avec Harry. Oubliant complètement le pourquoi de la visite initiale, il ne souhaitait qu'être rassuré de la cause du comportement du Survivant.

Arrivé devant le bureau des Aurors, la secrétaire du bureau de la division d'Harry, nommée Rebecca l'informa que celui-ci était sur le terrain et qu'il allait revenir incessamment sous peu. Prenant ses habitudes, Ron l'attendit dans son bureau, affalé sur son siège en cuir, les mains derrière la tête, les pieds sur le bureau et l'esprit ailleurs.

Le Survivant arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver son meilleur ami dans une position très personnelle dans son nouveau bureau. Le teint clair et la mine blafarde, il ne faisait aucun doute que le Harry qui se tenait devant Ron avait l'air préoccupé. Le jeune Weasley savait, à l'instant où leur se sont croisés, que son meilleur ami n'avait rien du mari infidèle mais plutôt du mari dépassé par les évènements.

« - Sympa la déco. Ca a du bon finalement de travailler au Ministère. »

« - Faut croire que ça a du bon d'avoir été dans les petits papiers du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. »

L'humour noir, caractéristique du Harry qui se morfond intérieurement. Les rapports entre Ron et son meilleur ami s'étaient un peu refroidis depuis l'époque de Hogwarts mais ils étaient toujours capables de se comprendre en un seul regard.

« - Que me vaut cette visite de courtoisie de la part de Mr Ronald Weasley ? »

« - Faut croire que j'avais envie de partager un bon jus de citrouille avec mon meilleur ami. »

Le ton sérieux qu'avait employé le rouquin signalait qu'Harry ne pouvait refuser la proposition.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une bierraubeurre pour Harry et un jus de citrouille pour Ron.

« - Alors le bouleau Ron, ça marche ? »

« - Très bien, merci. »

L'échange était d'une banalité affligeante pour deux amis de toujours ; chacun attendant que l'autre casse la glace.

« - Bon, Ron tu vas te décider à me parler de ce qui te tracasse ? » Demanda un Harry visiblement agacé de ce petit jeu.

« - Rien de bien intéressant, je me demandais juste pourquoi ma sœur s'est effondrée dans mes bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps que son mari la trompait alors qu'elle attendait son enfant ! »

Harry Potter resta quelques instants coi. Il ne put prononcer aucun mot devant la mine colérique de son ami.

« - Putain, Harry ! Tu vas expliquer ce qui t'arrive merde ! »

« - Attends, Ron, je vais tout expliquer, je n'ai jamais trompé Ginny, je te le jure ! » Harry avait peur de la réaction du frère de sa femme, l'expression de terreur se lisait sur son visage.

« - Ca je le sais crétin et c'est pour ça que tu es toujours en vie. Maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme le dernier des abrutis finis pour que ma sœur en est arrivée à cette conclusion. » Le ton de Ron était maintenant clairement menaçant et Harry ne put s'enfoncer encore dans sa chaise.

« - Je ne sais pas Ron. Avec la grossesse de Gin' et tout le bouleau comme donne à cause de cette histoire de meurtres me surpasse. Je n'y arrive plus. »

« - Ce n'est pas une excuse Harry, tu aurais pu demander des congés ou du moins ralentir la cadence. »

Le ton moralisateur de Ron réveilla l'ardeur enfoui d'Harry qui reprit contenance.

« - Ca te va bien de dire ça. Moi, je ne fuis pas devant les responsabilités. »

« - Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? »

« - Tu es un lâche Ron. Tu as détruit ta famille le jour où tu leur as donné le dos. Ils en ont beaucoup souffert notamment Gin, ça la meurtri de ne plus te voir au Terrier. »

« - Ta gueule, tune sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Ron s'était levé brusquement, renversant par la même occasion sa consommation sur la table. Voyant qu'il attirait l'attention, Ron se rassit.

Avec Harry, c'était toujours le même sujet de dispute qui les opposait. Ca faisait d'autant plus mal à Ron d'entendre ces paroles qu'elles étaient vraies. Il l'avait toujours su mais il essayait de le nier. Il ne se pardonnait pas cette lâcheté de renoncer d'affronter ses frères et sa mère. Il savait que ça blessait aussi Ginny mais, par souci pour lui, elle n'avait jamais osé s'opposer à lui sur cette pente raide.

« - Ceci n'a rien à voir avec la détresse de Ginny ! »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux. Et au grand étonnement de Ron, l'ardeur d'Harry retomba brusquement dans un long soupir.

« - Moi aussi, je suis un lâche. » Lança un Harry pour le moins dépité.

« - Ron, il faut que tu saches que Ginny n'a rien avoir avec ça. Tout est de ma faute, l'idée d'être père me terrifie. Je me suis réfugié dans le travail pour éviter ta sœur. Et Ron, j'ai du faire tes trucs horribles… »

« - Vieux, ces explications, j'en ai rien à foutre. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu les dois mais à Ginny. »

Harry hocha la tête de résignation. Un silence gêné s'immisça entre eux deux que brisa une nouvelle fois Harry.

« - Maintenant qu'on est dans les confidences, » Harry prit le regard indifférent de Ron comme une incitation à continuer « tu me le dirais si tu avais rechuté, pas vrai ? » Demanda Harry en regardant sa bouteille de bierraubeurre.

« - Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? Tu sais que je ne referais plus jamais une telle connerie. Ca tuera Hermione. »

« - Non, c'est juste des potins qui traînent dans le Ministère depuis ce matin. »

D'un coup, Ron accorda plus d'attention à la conversation.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ces potins ? »

« - Certains affirment au Ministère qu'ils t'ont vu sortir du Chaudron Baveur en compagnie d'un Seamus ivre. »

Le sang de Ron se glaça d'effroi. Toutes les informations circulèrent rapidement dans son cerveau et il fit les rapprochements. On l'avait vu sortir du Chaudron Baveur en compagnie de Seamus. Maintenant tous les employés du Ministère savent que j'étais en compagnie de Seamus. Le tueur était vêtu d'une blouse portant les armoiries du Ministère donc il était sûrement employé dans celui-ci. Il aurait pu faire le rapprochement avec son appartement.

Ron prit peur pour Seamus et surtout pour Hermione. C'était son jour de repos aujourd'hui et si le tueur recherchait Seamus, Hermione ne serait alors qu'un obstacle entre lui et le seul témoin de son identité.

Ron ne prit aucune précaution et transplana directement dans le salon de son appartement.

« - Hermione ! Où es-tu ? Hermione !? »

Ron commença à s'affoler.

« - Tu es fou à crier comme ça !? »

Hermione était sortie de son bureau alarmé par les cris angoissés de son compagnon.

Dès qu'il la vu, il la prit dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre.

Hermione fut surprise d'un si soudain et si passionné élan de tendresse. Sa surprise fut vite remplacée par une vive inquiétude face au comportement troublant de son amant.

Revenant à la réalité, Ron relâcha Hermione et s'inquiéta alors de son ami Seamus. L'appelant à tue-tête et vive voix. Il ne répondit pas.

« - Si tu cherches Seamus, il est reparti. »

« - Comment ça parti ? » Dire que Ron était angoissé est un euphémisme. Le ton de sa voix trahissait une vive inquiétude.

« - Oui, je suis sorti déjeuner avec des collègues pour parler des affaires en cours et à mon retour il était plus là. Mme Perkins m'a dit qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un de bizarre sonné à la porte puis que Seamus était reparti avec lui. »

« - Reste ici, je vais voir Mme Perkins. Attends-moi et pendant mon absence, n'ouvre à personne. »

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ? »

« - Attends moi, je t'expliquerai à mon retour. »

Ron partit à toute allure vers la résidence de Mme Perkins. Elle vivait seule et était très attentionné. Ron et Hermione avaient toujours eu de bonnes relations avec elle.

Elle lui raconta une nouvelle fois son histoire et vu la description faite de l'homme encapuchonné d'un vêtement ample et marine, il ne pouvait s'air que d'un agent du Ministère. Lorsqu'elle lui indiqua l'impasse dans laquelle ils se sont dirigés, Ron accourue. C'était l'impasse dont il se servait pour transplaner car elle était à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Ron ne s'était pas préparé au spectacle qui s'offrit devant lui. Seamus gisait au fond de l'impasse baignant dans son propre sang. Une large entaille parcourait le long de la gorge, sectionnant notamment la carotide. Une expression de soulagement mourut sur les lèvres de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami.

Seamus n'était plus et Ron ne put retenir ses larmes. Plus que la perte qu'un être cher, la culpabilité de l'avoir abandonné une nouvelle fois continuera d'hanter ses pensées.


	6. En Priant le Retour de l'Aube

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**En Priant le Retour de l'Aube…**_

« - Putain ! ça fait des heures que je vous répète la même chose, JE N'AI PAS TUER SEAMUS FINNIGAN ! »

Effectivement, Ronald Weasley était dans la salle d'interrogatoire du Ministère depuis déjà trois heures avec les deux mêmes enquêteurs qui le harcelaient de questions.

Un passant avait découvert Ron Weasley au-dessus du cadavre du jeune irlandais. Il avait ensuite prévenu les autorités moldues. Après quelques rapides formalités administratives, son dossier fut vite transmis aux aurors.

Yorke et Greenwood étaient deux aurors d'une quarantaine d'années ayant connu très jeune la première guerre et subie de plein fouet la seconde. Leur solide expérience, due de leur vécue des deux guerres : la première en tant que victime, et la seconde en tant qu'acteur, leur avait légué de lourds préjugés ainsi que des manières peu civil avec n'importe quel suspect.

« - Si tu nous racontait la vérité cette fois Weasley, ça nous évitera de perdre notre temps à tous les trois. »

« - C'est pas possible, vous êtes encore plus con que la moyenne de ce Ministère ! »

« - N'aggrave pas ton cas Weasley ! »

Yorke s'occupait de la partie dialogue alors que Greenwood s'occupait plutôt des menaces, insultes et coups. En fin de compte, c'était un duo bien huilé.

« - Bon, on va reprendre depuis le début. » Continua Yorke en feuilletant un dossier rouge de l'épaisseur d'un annuaire tandis que Greenwood ramassé Ron, tombé de sa chaise. « J'ai ton dossier sous les yeux et laisse moi te dire que ce n'est pas très joli. Violation de lois moldues, homicide involontaire, plusieurs fois contrôlé en état d'ébriété, provocation de nombreuses bagarres, dégradation de biens, agression sur officier du ministère… trois fois. »

« - Ils nous avaient provoqué et j'étais dans mon droit de me défendre. Si vos amis sont des lopettes, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« - Attends, j'arrive au meilleur. Membre reconnu de l'organisation secrète de l' « Armée de Dumbledore », porté disparu pendant l'année noire, vous vous cachiez sûrement. Vous n'avez même pas fini vos études. »

Le rire gras de Greenwood agrandit le rictus mauvais qui s'affichait sur le visage de l'auror Yorke.

« - Et vous, où étiez vous pendant que j'aidais Harry Potter à vaincre Voldemort ? »

« - Tu te crois important alors que tu suivais Potter comme un toutou ? Nous, on essayait de sauver des vies alors que vous vous amusez avec Potter. Même lui, ne pourra plus te couvrir. »

« - Si vous vérifiez mes propos au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps et par la même occasion mon sang froid. »

« - Oh Oh, j'en arrive au plus intéressant. Vous avez perdu un frère dans cette guerre, je me trompe ? »

Le sourire de Ron avait depuis longtemps disparu mais l'évocation de la mort de Fred le fit sortir de ses gonds. A l'aide de quelques sorts, Greenwood le maintenu en place.

« - Voyons, on a encore tellement de choses à nous dire. Vous vivez depuis quelques temps avec Hermione Granger, elle est d'origine moldue non ? »

« - Qu'est ce que tout ça à avoir avec ça ? »

« - Ca a tout avoir avec. Après la guerre, ça a du vous faire réfléchir la prison moldue, non ? Vous veniez de perdre un frère à cause de la guerre mené par des sangs purs. Votre petite amie est d'origine moldue et votre père, que vous avez tragiquement perdu était un grand soutien de la cause moldue. Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais voir quelqu'un qui lave les affronts infligés par ces insupportables riches sangs purs doit vous avoir rempli d'une joie profonde non ? »

« - Vous dites n'importe quoi, je n'aurais jamais tué quelqu'un ! De plus j'ai des alibis ! Vérifiez ! »

« - Mais nous l'avons fait. Votre ami Seamus a du se faire une joie de faire le sale boulot pour vous et une fois inutile vous l'avez supprimez ! »

« - C'est faux ! J'étais avec Harry Potter lorsqu'il a été assassiné. »

« - Ben voyons, comme cela ne m'étonne guère. »

« - Si vous avez rien de concret contre moi à part ces supputations, je dois donc être libre de partir ? »

De l'autre côté de la glace de la salle d'interrogatoire se tenait deux hommes, observant la scène.

Le premier ne devait pas avoir plus qu'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait les cheveux longs et blonds, des yeux bleus et surtout une allure posée, très studieuse. Le second était plus vieux. Ses cheveux gris étaient tirés en arrière, recouvrant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient une importante calvitie.

« - Chef, vous pensez qu'il est innocent ? » C'était le jeune blond qui avait adressé la parole à son supérieur.

« -Smith, l'important ce n'est pas les avis, c'est les certitudes. »

Le jeune ne parut pas embarrassé devant la remontrance de son patron bien au contraire.

« - Tu as vérifié ses alibis pour la journée ? » Demanda le vieux fonctionnaire.

« - Oui, il n'a pas menti. Il a passé la matinée dans le magasin « Le Vinci », dont il est le propriétaire, avec son employé, Dean Thomas. Voici son dossier. » Répondit Smith en lui tendant un dossier de couleur bleue. « Puis, il a déjeuné avec sa sœur, Ginevra Potter, de son nom d'épouse. » Cette fois-ci le dossier était de couleur rouge. « Il s'est ensuite rendu au Ministère où il a rencontré Harry Potter. »

Le dossier de couleur verte d'Harry Potter était de loin le plus épais. Le supérieur de Smith n'éplucha pas le dossier d'Harry, au contraire des deux autres. Celui du Survivant lui était sûrement familier depuis longtemps.

« - Mr Gordon, ce qui intéressant, c'est que des employés du Ministère ont relatés qu'ils ont eu une conversation mouvementée et que Weasley est sorti très en colère de son entrevue avec Potter. »

Pour la première fois de leur entrevue, Gordon eut l'air étonné d'entendre que Weasley et Potter eut une dispute ce jour même.

« - Connaît-on la raison de cette dispute ? »

« - Non pas encore. Nous savons juste que Weasley s'est rendu à son domicile, qu'il partage avec Hermione Granger. » Son dossier de couleur bleue était presque aussi épais que celui du Survivant. « - Le témoignage d'une certaine Mme Perkins, d'origine moldue, indique que Mr Finnigan était dans l'appartement de Weasley jusqu'à qu'il sorte avec un homme encore inconnu sur les coups des 15h cette journée. Elle a donné une description de cet homme à Weasley qui a ensuite été retrouvé à l'endroit où a été commis le crime. La victime serait resté dans l'appartement du principal suspect de la fin de la journée du 7 avril où il a été raccompagné, en état d'ivresse, par Ronald Weasley du pub « Le Chaudron Baveur » jusqu'à son appartement. Où il a séjourné jusqu'au moment du meurtre commis le 8 avril. »

« - C'est tout ce qu'on a sur lui pour l'instant ? » Demanda Gordon, songeur.

« - Oui Mr le Procureur. »

« - Très bien… Bon travail Mr Smith. Maintenant vous allez libérer Mr Weasley. »

« - Pardon ? » Smith semblait très surpris de la demande du procureur du Ministère. « C'est notre seul suspect, Monsieur ! »

« - C'est pour ça qu'il sera sous surveillance jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. D'ici là, nous avons rien de concret. On doit le laisser s'en aller. »

« - Mais la presse va nous tomber dessus si on laisse en liberté notre seul suspect dans cet affaire de meurtre en série. »

« - Pour éviter cela, nous devons ébruiter au plus possible cette affaire. D'autant plus qu'il n'y a aucune preuve que ces affaires soient liées. »

« - Très bien Mr Gordon. »

Lorsque Smith sorti de la salle, il fut bousculé par un auror visiblement furieux.

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit de le retenir ici. Ron Weasley a un alibi en béton. De plus, vous n'avez rien de concret sur lui. » Le ton était vindicatif de la part d'Harry Potter.

« - Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera libre dès que nous aurons fini de l'interroger. »

Harry avait l'air surpris d'entendre ces paroles et mit un instant avant de reprendre mais il fut interrompu par Gordon.

« - Maintenant, si vous me dites la raison de votre dispute au Ministère. »

« - Cela est sans importance Mr le Procureur. Cela n'a rien avoir l'affaire en cours ! »

« - Auror Potter, laissez-moi juger de la pertinence des informations pour mon enquête. »

« - Monsieur, c'était de l'ordre privé, familial. Je lui ai juste reproché son comportement distant vis-à-vis de sa famille, qui est devenu la mienne en l'occurrence. »

« - Très bien Potter. Vous pouvez raccompagner Weasley chez lui. »

Harry Potter approuva de la tête et sorti calmement de la pièce.

Cela faisait environ dix minutes depuis la libération de leur principal suspect que la porte du bureau du Procureur du Ministère s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Le procureur ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête.

« - Mr Malefoy, s'il vous plait, à l'avenir évitez d'endommager ma porte. »

Il n'eut pour réponse que des hurlements.

« - Comment osez vous libérez Weasley ! Il est coupable, c'est évident ! Au vu de ses antécédents et de sa haine envers les victimes, cela me parait tout à fait clair ! » La mine, d'habitude pâle, de Draco Malefoy était imprégnée d'une colère pourpre.

« - Malefoy, commencez par vous calmez. » Le ton de Gordon était toujours aussi calme, ce qui eut effet de calmer celui de Draco Malefoy. « - Nous n'avons aucune preuve matérielle qui l'implique directement à la série de meurtre. Un mobile ne suffit pas pour l'inculper. Ceci dit, nous le garderons à l'œil afin de connaître son véritable rôle dans cette affaire. »

« - Ce poste vous l'avez eu grâce à mon père. Les élections arrivent vite Mr le Procureur. Si vous voulez que l'empire Malefoy continue de vous accorder son total soutien, des résultats devront vite arriver ! Ne salissez pas la mémoire de mon père. »

Draco repartit sans asséner un dernier regard envers le Procureur qui murmura un vague « petit sot » entre ses dents.

Ron Weasley attendit depuis quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente du Ministère lorsque son ami Harry Potter vint le chercher.

Les blessures de Ron n'étaient que superficielles, une arcade entaillée ainsi qu'une coupure au niveau de la joue droite, souvenirs douloureux de l'auror Greenwood.

« - Vieux, ça va ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet.

« - J'ai connu bien pire. » Se suffit de répondre Ron.

« - Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi. » Proposa son ami.

« - Non, passons chez toi d'abord. Je préférerai qu'Hermione ne me voie pas dans cet état. »

Harry acquiesça et ils se rendirent ensemble à l'atrium où ils utilisèrent une cheminée afin de se rendre chez les Potter.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils furent accueillis par Ginny qui se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

« - J'étais si inquiète dès que j'ai su ce qui était arrivé ! »

« - Chut … C'est fini, maintenant tout va aller. » Dit un Ron dont la confiance n'avait de rapport à ses paroles.

« - Hermione est hystérique ! Tu dois aller la voir sinon je sens qu'elle est capable assiéger le Ministère à elle seule. »

« - Elle en est tout à fait capable. Mais je préfèrerai que tu me soignes mes petites égratignures avant. » Répondit Ron à sa sœur qui venait à peine de le lâcher.

Ginny s'occupa rapidement des blessures de son frère tout en jurant sur la débilité des aurors du Ministère, le tout en envoyant des regards noirs envers son mari qui observait discrètement la scène.

Une fois guéri, Ron remercia sa sœur et se dirigea vers la cheminée afin de rentrer chez lui. Cependant, Harry le rattrapa.

« - Attends Ron, vaux mieux que je t'accompagne. On a encore pas mal de trucs à se dire. »

« - T'es sûr que tu ne cherches pas plutôt un moyen d'éviter ma sœur ? »

Finalement, Ron accepta et, après d'avoir enlacé une dernière fois sa sœur, il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et scanda le mot « maison ».

Sur le canapé se trouvait Hermione, endormie, la mine déconfite. Son visage portait encore les cicatrices des larmes versées.

Le bruit de l'arrivée de Ron et Harry ne l'avait pas réveillé. Ron eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il dut la réveiller. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il la laisserait dormir paisiblement, dans le royaume où les rêves sont rois et, où le cauchemar de la situation lui était toujours inconnue. Cependant il le devait. Il lui devait des explications. Croire qu'il pouvait gérer cette affaire tout seul était une erreur. Une de plus pensa Ron. Il avait besoin d'elle plus que tout en ce moment.

Ron se tourna un instant vers son ami Harry. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux une inquiétude et une peine qui lui était insupportable.

Toute cette histoire le dépassait tellement qu'il rêvait qu'il se réveillerait demain matin en réalisant que tout ceci n'était qu'un sombre cauchemar.

Ron agita doucement le bras de sa compagne endormie, ce qui entraîna un léger grognement. Puis, le grand roux se montra un peu plus pressant et une paire d'yeux d'une ravissante couleur ambrée s'ouvrit.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'Hermione comprenne ce qu'il se passait ; elle se jeta au cou du perturbateur qui la prit dans ses bras. Son regard s'embruma et elle ne put retenir les dernières larmes qu'elle n'avait pas encore versées.

« - Chut… je suis là maintenant. Tout va s'arranger, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis, Harry et là, et je ne crois pas que tu veux qu'il voit pleurer pendant des heures non ? »

Hermione sécha ses larmes et murmura un vague « idiot ».

Les trois amis s'installèrent dans le living-room, Ron sur le canapé, Hermione lovait contre lui et Harry en face, sur le fauteuil.

Ron commença à leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Tom et sa rencontre avec Seamus jusqu'à l'interrogatoire des aurors, dont il occulta certains passages pour ne pas inquiéter encore plus Hermione.

« - Attends, tu dis que Seamus a vu l'Elder Wand ? » Reprit Harry, visiblement très étonné.

« - Il a dit qu'il a vu la même baguette qu'avait Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« - Ron, il est mort et il ne reviendra plus ! C'est absurde que tu continue de l'appeler ainsi ! » Lui reprocha Hermione en le tapant sur l'épaule.

« - Je l'appelle comme je veux cette face de serpent ! »

Suite à l'intervention de Ron, Harry et lui éclatèrent de rire devant le regard scandalisé d'Hermione qui ne put cependant cacher son sourire amusé.

« - Reprenons là où on était. » Essaya de calmer Hermione. « On n'est que tous les trois à connaître l'existence de cette baguette et je n'en ai parlé à personne. Et vous ? »

« - Je ne l'ai même pas dit à Ginny. » Répondit Harry la mine songeuse.

Il eut un petit silence et tous les deux se tournèrent vers Ron.

« - Quoi ?! Moi, non plus ! »

« - Bon alors qui peut avoir découvert l'existence de cette baguette ? »

« - Peut-être Mr Lovegood. » Risqua Ron après un bref moment de silence. « - Quoi ?! C'est bien lui qui nous a raconté le conte des trois frères non ? Et puis sa fille était à Poudlard et elle a certainement vu la baguette ce soir-là. »

« - Ah mon grand étonnement, je dois avouer que ta théorie se tient Ron mais il y a un problème, je vois mal Xénophilius Lovegood être derrière tous ça. » Répondit Hermione en lui caressant la joue délicatement.

« - En plus il ne travaille pas au Ministère et d'après le peu d'informations qu'on a, « il » porte une cape du Ministère. » Ajouta un Harry de plus en plus livide au fur et à mesure qu'on approfondissait le sujet.

« - Ca va j'ai compris, j'avais tort. » Dit Ron en se retournant, la mine boudeuse.

« - Oh arrête de faire ton garçon de cinq ans, enfin que je ne suis jamais sûr que tu as déjà franchit ce cape ! » Le taquina Hermione devant le sourire de leur ami.

L'ambiance tendue du début de la conversation s'évanouit grâce aux efforts de Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« - Harry, la baguette, tu ne l'a pas sortie de sa cachette ? » Demanda Hermione au Survivant.

« - Non, elle est toujours là où on l'a mit le soir de la mort de Voldemort. » A l'entente du nom du mage noir, Ron combattit un frisson devant le regard ennuyé de sa compagne.

« - Bon, Harry, tu devrais vérifier à Poudlard si elle y est toujours. Et Ron, arrête ça, c'en devient ridicule. »

« - Oh ça va Hermione, je ne le fait pas exprès ! »

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas entendre la remarque et continua :

« - Visiblement, les aurors du Ministère n'en savent pas plus que nous. Cela veut dire qu'une seule chose. »

« - Qu'on est de retour dans nos aventures Poudlariennes ! » Cria Ron, surprenant ses deux amis !

« - Qu'est ce que tu racontes Ron ? » Demanda Hermione, étonnée.

« - Ben oui, on va se débrouiller tout seul, comme au bon vieux temps. »

Le regard d'Hermione et d'Harry furent surpris de voir Ron si enthousiaste.

« - Tu n'es pas possible Ron, à croire que tu n'es jamais sorti de Poudlard ! »

« - Techniquement, je n'ai jamais passé mes ASPIC. »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un coup derrière la tête et un ricanement.

« - Alors, Harry, tu vérifies la baguette et tu te tiens au courant du dossier au Ministère. Moi je vais me renseigner dans les autres services. Harry, essaye de te procurer une copie du dossier pour que je puisse l'étudier. »

« - D'accord. » Acquiesça Harry.

« - Et moi Hermione, qu'est ce que je fais ? » Demanda Ron.

« - Tu vas travailler et tu essayes pour une fois de te tenir en dehors des ennuis. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » pensa Ron. Et il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison.


End file.
